peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Elephant (episode)
|next = }} Emily Elephant is the 2nd episode of the 2nd season and the 54th episode overall. Synopsis A new student is introduced to Peppa's Playgroup and everyone tries to get to know her. '' Channel 5 - ''Peppa and her friends are at their playgroup. Madame Gazelle introduces a new pupil, Emily Elephant. Summary As Peppa and the other children come to Playgroup, Madame Gazelle introduces them to a new student joining them, Emily Elephant. She is asked to introduce herself and Madame Gazelle asks someone to show her where to hang her out. Everyone wants to show her but she chooses Peppa, so she leads her over to the coat hooks and explains how they work. So Emily takes off her coat and hangs it up, then joins the others again. Madame Gazelle asks Emily what she would like to do, Paint, Build with Blocks, or Play with Clay. Emily chooses the building blocks and everyone else decides they want to play there too. Peppa shows Emily how to play with the blocks, along with Danny, Suzy, Candy, and Pedro. After she compliments them, Madame Gazelle asks Emily how she would play with the blocks and she impressively stacks them all using her nose. With that, Madame Gazelle announces play time and everyone runs outside after they grab their coats. Emily joins them after Peppa leads her outside and they all begin to run around until Peppa announces that they should hold a contest to determine who is the loudest. After everyone goes, they let Emily take a turn. She is slightly embaressed, but after they plead her to do it, she makes a very loud elephant sound, which knocks them all over. She starts to laugh and Peppa asks her if she wants to jump in the Muddy Puddles with her. They are joined by their classmates and Madame Gazelle and all begin to jump. After, Madame Gazelle asks Emily if she enjoyed playgroup and she confirms that she has. Everyone says that they all like being friends with Emily and Peppa asks who she likes the most, causing her to list everyone and they all begin to laugh Characters * Major Characters: ** Madame Gazelle ** Emily Elephant ** Peppa Pig ** Rebecca Rabbit ** Suzy Sheep ** Danny Dog ** Pedro Pony ** Candy Cat ** Zoë Zebra * Minor Characters (non-speaking at the beginning): ** Mummy Pig ** Mummy Rabbit ** Mummy Dog ** Mummy Pony. Trivia *This is the first episode not to feature George Pig and Daddy Pig. *This is the first episode to feature Emily Elephant. Goofs/Errors *During the ending of the episode, Emily does not name all of the children there at the moment. But they all act like they were named and laugh with everyone else. **Ironically, the one she doesn't name ends up being her best friend, Candy Cat. *The block coloring and amount change between the scene where Emily chooses them to when the kids try to show her how to play with them. After Emily stacks them they go back to the original five count and colors. *At the end of the episode, Emily knew the other children's names, despite being new. *Near the beginning, the children are sitting near the clock, but when Madame Gazelle asks her what Emily wants to do, the 3 tables are near the clock but the children aren't seen. *When it's time to play outside, Madame Gazelle asks the children to show Emily where they play, but when the children come, Suzy Sheep is missing. *When the children ask Emily to make her animal noise, Peppa is in the back, but after Emily says she's not sure, Peppa is in the front. Category:Episodes without Daddy Pig Category:Episodes without George Pig